One shots Devie
by Alejandra5315
Summary: Es una serie de one shot que en su mayoría no tienen nada que ver unos con otros, si notáis que algunas cosas no cuadran del todo con el canon se debe a que esta historia la subí a Wattpad como en el 2017, espero que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo cuando la escribí. Publicaré todos los domingos o al menos lo intentaré.
1. Día de la familia

Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que llegamos a Auradon, hoy es el día anterior al día de la familia, como el año pasado el Hada Madrina quiso que hablásemos con nuestros padres y mi Dougie y yo quedamos en que le diríamos a mi madre que estamos juntos. Pero no seremos los únicos en decirles a mi madre quien es su pareja, ya que Jay y Carlos también lo harán, claro que a sus respectivos padres.

Estaba en mi habitación cosiendo, mientras pensaba como se lo iba decir. Pensar en su reacción me asusta mucho.  
Cuando empecé a poner el encaje en el vuelo de uno de los vestidos que tenía encargados alguien pegó a la puerta, cuando abrí y vi que era Doug me abalancé sobre él abrazándolo.

\- Hola amor - dijo dándome un beso en la frente mientras correspondía a mi abrazo - ¿cómo se encuentra la chica más bella del reino?-

Cuando me dijo eso último sentí una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome de los pies a la cabeza, pero le tenía que contestar - Estoy regular-

\- ¿Y eso? - me pregunto mientras entrabamos en el cuarto - ¿estás nerviosa por lo de tu madre?-

Yo asentí y él me abrazó más fuerte dándome calma. Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre esas cuatro paredes, adelantamos un poco de trabajo, vimos una peli en mi cama, hasta que llegó Mal y Doug se fue.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el enano aquí? - pregunto Mal cuando ya se había ido - Y sobre todo ¿qué hacíais en la cama?-

\- Hay Mal Igna, primero ha estado aquí toda la tarde - dije mientras me reía de la insinuación de mi amiga - y segundo solo hemos visto una película, no como tú y Ben -

\- Vale, vale me callo - dijo Mal levantando las manos - bueno, vámonos a dormir que mañana será un día largo, ¿verdad princesa arándano?-

Simplemente asentí, nos tumbamos en nuestras respectivas camas y nos dormimos expectantes de un día que promete ser muy movido.

Me levanté temprano, me fui al baño, tome una ducha, me puse un hermoso vestido, el cual era azul turquí con un cinturón verde jade y unos botines azules. Me maquille ligeramente y deje mi pelo suelto.  
Mal se levantó a los pocos minutos, cuando llego Doug para acompañarme. La deje vistiéndose, cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras divisamos a Ben que iría a recoger a Mal. Cuando todos estuvimos en el despacho del Hada Madrina, ella encendió un televisor en el que se veían a nuestros padres peleándose con el ordenador.

\- Creo que ya... está- dijo Jafar mientras hacía yo que sé que - hombre aquí están los pequeños traidores-

\- ¿Qué tal por Auradon? - habló mi madre - he oído que tienes novio, seguro será un apuesto príncipe con un gran palacio ¿verdad Evie?-

-De eso quería hablarte - estaba muy nerviosa y se notaba. Con un gesto llamé a Doug y este vino en seguida - él es mi novio Doug-

-Me suena mucho su cara, como si te hubiera visto antes - dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a la pantalla. Yo agarré la mano de mi Dougie - ¿Quién son tus padres?-

\- Normal que le suene - dijo Doug en un tono tranquilo a pesar de estar hablando con la reina malvada - soy hijo de Mudito señora Queen -

-¿¡HIJO DE QUIÉN!? - grito mi madre enfurecida- ¡bastarda, no sólo nos traicionas, sino que te haces novia de un pobre y asqueroso enano! ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a considerar hija mía JAMÁS!-

Yo no aguanté más y me fui corriendo del despacho llorando, lo último que escuché fue a Doug decir unas palabras a mi madre. Me adentro en el bosque y allí me derrumbé. Al poco tiempo noto como alguien me abraza por la espalda, cuando me gire y vi a Doug me puse a llorar en su pecho.

\- Evie, mi amor no le hagas caso - dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro y secaba mis lágrimas con sus manos - no pasa nada, tranquila, ya encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo juntos -

\- Dougie, tus padres vienen en un rato - él sólo asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿qué pasa si no me quieren?, soy la hija de su mayor enemiga y si...-

\- Me da igual - dijo dejándome confundida- me da igual lo que digan yo te amo y te seguiré amando-

Yo besé sus labios - Yo también te amo y te amo mucho -


	2. La chica nueva

Me desperté bastante temprano, ya que tenía clase de química. Me lavé los dientes, me peiné, me maquillé levemente, me puse un vestido que hice hace pocos días y antes de salir desperté a Mal.

-Buenos días- le dije cuando se incorporó

-¿Qué haces despierta? - me preguntó extrañada

\- Tengo clase de química -

-Debí imaginar que sería por el pequeño nerd - dijo Mal con una pícara sonrisa

-No le digas así - dije - suena muy despectivo-

Salí de la habitación mientras Mal se reía de mi comentario. Entre a la cafetería y cogí el desayuno. Mientras lo tomaba vi a Doug, me quedé mirándolo un momento, hasta que me di cuenta que no estaba solo, lo acompañaba una chica de pelo negro y parecía que se lo estaba pasando muy bien con MI Doug. Al parecer me vio Lonnie, quien iba acompañada de Jay.

-¿Qué tal Evie? - habló Lonnie acercándose a la mesa - ¿podemos sentarnos contigo?-

Yo asentí

\- No te vayas a comer al enano - dijo Jay mientras se reía - o matar a su amiga -

\- Oh no, ella no - dijo Lonnie con cierto descontento, nosotros la miramos extrañados - ella es Blanca, hija de Blanca Nieves. Sea criado con Doug y sus primos, está enamorada de él desde que eran niños. Bueno más que enamorada está obsesionada, tanto que antes de que se fuera a su reino no dejaba que ninguna chica se le acercase-

\- A lo mejor a cambiado - dijo Jay al ver mi cara de querer matarla - o puede que ya no sienta nada por él-

En ese momento nos vio Doug, se acerco a nosotros, la cara de ella era de asco.

-Hola chicos - nos saludo, yo le saludé con una sonrisa - Evie, tenemos clase dentro de 10 minutos, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, Doug tu vendrás conmigo - dijo Blanca con desprecio, Doug se quedó extrañado - no con ella-

-Podemos ir los tres - dijo ganándose una mirada de reproche de su parte - además siempre la acompaño para ir a nuestras clases conjuntas, no la voy a dejar sola -

Ella no pudo reprochar, aunque quería. Nos fuimos los tres a la clase, al llegar Doug se sentó conmigo y ella se fue enfadada a una mesa del fondo.

-Lo siento - empezó a hablar con la cabeza gacha, lo cual me provoco mucha ternura - pero tendrás que aguantarla hasta que se vaya a su reino -

-No pasa nada-dije acariciando su mejilla-estaré bien -

\- Oye Evie me preguntaba - dijo mirándome a los ojos - te gustaría quedar esta tarde-

-¿Como una cita de estudios? - el negó con una sonrisa

-Como una cita, ¿después de clase? - yo le sonreí ampliamente y junté nuestras frentes. Hasta que segundos después llegara el profesor, pero quedaban 10 minutos, ¿qué hace aquí? Cuando mire el reloj eran las 08:04, Doug y yo nos reímos.

En el resto de la clase hubo miradas furtivas, tanto de uno como de otro. El resto de clases fueron normal, le dije a Mal lo de mi cita y ella casi grita en plena clase de Historia de Auradon.

La hora llegó, Doug vino a recogerme a mi clase y me llevo a los jardines de la parte de atrás de la escuela. Cuando llegamos no había nadie, los únicos que estábamos éramos nosotros. El lugar era realmente hermoso, había una manta de picnic con un montón de comida sobre ella.

-¿Cuándo has preparado todo esto? - pregunté sorprendida

-Tenía una hora libre - el me sonrió

Nos pusimos a comer, entre bromas y risas. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que ella apareció.

-¡Qué haces con esa!-

-Blanca, puedes irte, luego hablamos - dijo Doug mientras la miraba con un aire de cansancio - y no vayamos a empezar -

-¡¿Pero Doug sabes quién es su madre?! - Doug solo asintió - ¡entonces como puedes siquiera hablarle, como puedes preferirla antes que a mí, conmigo serías rey y no saldría con esa asquerosa, hija de la mayor enemiga de tú padre! -

\- ¡No vuelvas a llamarla así! - Doug se levanto, estaba realmente enfadado, pero ella tiene razón con ella sería rey, yo no le puedo dar nada - ¡Estoy enamorado de ella no de su madre para que sepas ella es la chica más fantástica que he conocido y me da igual quien sea su madre! ¡Además yo no me fijo en los bienes materiales, tu no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos!-

Ella se fue llorando, Doug al volverse y darse cuenta que lo dijo delante mía se puso rojo.

-¿De verdad sientes eso por mi? - él asintió tímidamente

-Se que seguramente no sientas lo mismo y que ahora por mi culpa nuestra relación se vaya al traste - dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza con los ojos cristalizados - soy un estúpido-

\- No, claro que no lo eres y yo también siento lo mismo por ti - le cogí la cara y lo besé. El besó fue dulce y no besa nada mal - Si mi madre nos hubiera visto me mata-

Él se rió levemente y volvió a besarme. Después de nuestra primera cita y nuestro primer beso me fui a mi cuarto, nada más entrar empecé a gritar dejando a Mal confundida.

-¡NOS HEMOS BESADO!- grité emocionada

-¡No me digas! - Mal se levantó entusiasmada y me arrastró a mi cama - ¡Cuéntame todo!-

\- Primero me invito a una cita, en medio de esta apareció Blanca, llamándome asquerosa, - Mal me hizo el gesto de que siguiera - él la cayó diciendo que me amaba y cuando ella se fue NOS BESAMOS -

\- Que bonito - dijo haciendo como que se secaba una lágrima - ya tengo cuñis, ¡qué emoción! -


	3. Primera cita

Ya había pasado un mes desde que elegimos el bien y desafiamos a Maléfica. Y ayer mismo Doug me invitó a salir, cuando se lo conté a Mal no paró de decir que ya era hora, ella y Ben están muy bien, cada día están más melosos. Volviendo a mi cita por primera vez no se que ponerme, no sé si ir muy arreglada o como siempre. Pero si voy demasiado arreglada pareceré desesperada y si voy como siempre creerá que no me importa nuestra cita. En ese momento llegó Mal junto con Jane y Lonnie.

-Gracias al cielo que estáis aquí - dije con las manos sobre mi rostro - necesito vuestra ayuda -

\- ¿Con qué? - preguntó Lonnie

\- No se que ponerme - Mal casi se atraganta con su propia saliva por mi comentario y las otras dos me miraron confusas

-¿No sabes que ponerte para tu cita con el nerd? - dijo Mal

\- No le llames así, es ofensivo - dije cruzada de brazos

\- Espera ¿tienes una cita con Doug? - preguntó Lonnie y yo solo asentí - suerte de que Jane fuera su única amiga de la infancia y lo conozca mejor que nadie -

-No soy "la única" también está Piper - dijo Jane por primera vez desde que entró - Y a tu problema, elige ese-

\- ¿El azul? - ella asintió - pero, si no le gusta -

-Le encantará

Me vestí y me maquillé levemente, tal como me lo había dicho Jane. De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta. Era Doug, el vestía con unos pantalones verde agua oscuros y una camisa blanca, llevaba el pelo alborotado. Mordí mi labio inferior ante la imagen tan apuesta de mi cita.

\- Hola, esto es para ti - dijo tímidamente mientras me tendía un ramo de flores azules, el cual lo dejé sobre mi cama - estás preciosa -

-Gracias - debía parecer un tomate - tu también estas muy guapo -

\- ¿A dónde irán? - preguntó Mal asomando la cabeza por la puerta

\- Es una sorpresa - dijo Doug con una radiante sonrisa

\- No vayas a insistirle - le dije antes de que protestara - no he conseguido que me lo dijera en una semana, no lo conseguirás tu en un minuto -

\- Eres consciente que cuanto antes nos vayamos antes sabrás la sorpresa - apenas terminó la frase le di un tirón del brazo para que nos fuéramos

\- Adiós tortolitos - dijo Mal cerrando la puerta, pero cuando ya íbamos por la mitad del pasillo gritó - ¡USAD PROTECCIÓN! -

Doug y yo nos pusimos rojísimos, él negó con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa y yo planeaba mentalmente como asesinarla después de mi cita. Salimos a la ciudad, me llevó a una pastelería.

\- ¿Sabes de quién es esta pastelería? - yo negué con la cabeza - pues te vas a reír, es la pastelería de Nunca Jamás, y su dueño es Peter Pan -

\- Enserio - dije aguantándome la risa

\- Si, te traigo a aquí por sus fantásticos dulces - dijo tomando mi mano para entrar, cuando estamos solos es mucho menos tímido - y porque este sitio casi ninguno de la preparatoria lo conoce, venía aquí a celebrar mi cumpleaños -

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? - pregunté mientras miraba los dulces

\- Digamos que los hijos de héroes no les hace mucha gracia estudiar con el hijo de un escudero - dijo mientras le pidió a uno de los niños perdidos dos napolitanas y dos chocolates calientes - en aquel entonces mi única amiga era Jane, pero ella es la hija de la directora y no le hacían ni decían nada -

\- Doug... - no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo

\- Ven vamos a la planta de arriba a buscar sitio - volvió a tomar mi mano con firmeza entrelazando nuestros dedos

Comíamos tranquilamente hasta que llegaron los hijos de los camareros.

\- Vaya, vaya mira quien a caído en Nunca Jamás - dijo el más gordito - el "mini hombre" -

\- Y al parecer no viene solo - dijo otro alto y muy delgado - dime la verdad preciosa, cuanto te ha pagado el "gafotas" para que lo acompañes -

\- Jajaja, si seguro le ha pagado nadie querría ir con el hijo de Dopey - dijo uno de los dos gemelos en tono de burla - y además todos sabemos que tu primo Félix te la quitará en cuanto la vea-

\- Y normal que lo haga -empezó el otro gemelo - todos prefieren a Félix hijo de Happy antes que a ti estúpido -

\- ¡YA BASTA! - grito una chica pelirroja y de ojos celestes - ¡no habéis aprendido modales en vuestra casa o solo sois unos completos tarados! ¡Todos abajo ya os enseñarán modales vuestros padres! - todos tragaron en seco y salieron corriendo escaleras abajo - lo siento muchísimo, sobre todo por ti Doug, lo siento por todo de verdad, mira por eso os invita la casa -

\- No hace falta Piper, ya es costumbre - su voz estaba apagada, rota y eso me partía el corazón

-Si hace falta, te llevan tratando mal desde que llegaste - dijo acariciándole el pelo, lo cual no me gusto nada

\- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir - se despidieron con un choque de manos y nos fuimos

Caminamos un rato en silencio, hasta que empezamos a salir de la ciudad

-Lo siento - dijo con la cabeza gacha y un tono triste

\- No tienes porque, no es tu culpa - dije poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja

\- Si que lo es, por mi culpa he estropeado la cita - dijo con la voz muy quebrada, me puse delante de él y levante su rostro viendo sus ojos cristalizados - no tendría que haberte llevado allí, seguro no querrás volver a salir conmigo, tienen razón no sé porque pensaba que una chica tan maravillosa como tu podría fijarse en alguien como yo -

\- Doug... - acaricié su mejilla - ellos no tienen razón, tu no eres menos que nadie, y ¿por qué crees que acepte tener una cita contigo?-

\- Gracias

\- No hay que darlas, por cierto ¿a dónde vamos? - mire hacía mi derecha y estábamos entrando en un bosque

\- No, aquí no era a donde te quería llevar - dijo relajando los hombros con una expresión de exasperación, yo lo miré extrañada - cuando se metían conmigo venía a un lugar cerca de aquí para que nadie me encontrase -

\- Vamos a verlo - él asintió con una sonrisa

Seguimos el camino hasta que Doug se salió tomo mi mano y corrimos hasta llegar a una pared de roca. Él se movió ágilmente, yo lo seguí como pude, pasamos por una gruta y llegamos a un lago precioso rodeado por flores de todo tipo.

\- Es precioso

\- Gracias - dijo mirando hacía la cascada - nunca he traído a nadie aquí -

\- ¿Por qué? - tome su mano para que me mirara - si es precioso -

\- Como ya sabrás mis únicas amigas eran Piper y Jane, como en aquel entonces me insultaban, menospreciaban y criticaban, no quería que a ellas les dijeran nada por juntarse conmigo - sonrió melancólicamente mientras me explicaba - oye se está haciendo tarde, ¿qué te parece si te enseño un lugar más y te llevo a tu habitación?-

\- Me encantaría

Estuvimos andando agarrados de las manos hablando de sueños, metas y planes de futuro. Le conté sobre que quería abrir mi propia tienda de ropa, que no se me ocurría ningún nombre, de pronto el dijo "lo tengo" y me dijo que se le había ocurrido "Evie's four hearts" por lo que pasó el día de la coronación. De repente me di cuenta de que estábamos en la preparatoria.

\- No me ibas a enseñar otro lugar especial para ti - ya llegamos al recibidor cuando él se paro y aclaró su garganta

\- Y aquí fue donde vi por primera vez a la chica más hermosa y maravillosa del reino - mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero no pude evitar lanzarme encima de él y besarlo. Él lo correspondió tranquilizándome - y donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso -

Esta vez él fue quien se lanzó a besarme, el beso empezó despacio y se fue volviendo más apasionado conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero el aire empezó a faltar y nos tuvimos que separar

\- Como sigamos así tendremos que seguir el consejo de Mal - dijo haciéndome sonrojar

\- Anda vayámonos antes de que Mal le diga que no llego a Jay y Carlos, te aseguro que a ellos no les va a hacer gracia esa broma - dije con una sonrisa

Me acompañó hasta mi habitación tal y como lo dijo antes, estaba a punto de irse cuando lo cogí del cuello y lo bese otra vez. Al soltarlo me di cuenta que Mal había abierto la puerta y dentro de la habitación se daba lugar a una fiesta de pijamas. Todas nos miraban sorprendidas, hasta Mal se sorprendió de aquel beso. Ambos no sonrojamos y nos despedimos bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas.

\- ¿Te gusta el nerd? - preguntó Audrey con tono de asco - ¿cómo? -

\- No le vuelvas a llamar así - estaba ciertamente enfadada por su despectivo comentario

\- Ya mucho es que estudie con los hijos de los héroes un simple escudero - respondió

\- Audrey no te pases - dijo Jane

-Cállate que de tu cuento los héroes son los padres de Chad, no los tuyos - volvió su tono despectivo - no te decimos nada porque tu madre es la directora -

\- ¡Suficiente! - entre Mal y Lonnie la sacaron a patadas

\- ¡Nunca has pensado que se siente al estar marginado, pues aquí tienes! - grite antes de cerrar la puerta

\- ¿De qué va? - preguntó Mal atónita

\- No es solo ella, son todos - dijo Jane - más con Doug -

-Me lo ha contado - dije - también que cuando estábamos en la pastelería de Peter Pan - Mal soltó una carcajada- vinieron los hijos de los niños perdidos a meterse con él hasta que llego Piper -

\- Cuando eran niños era peor, le pegaban - dijo Jane, la miramos sorprendidas, hasta Lonnie se sorprendió - era el juego favorito de algunos hijos de héroes, pegarle hasta que le partían un hueso -

\- Eso es horrible, ¿nunca se les castigó? - pregunto Lonnie horrorizada -

\- Se avisaban a los padres - volvió a hablar Jane - pero no les importaba solo era el hijo de Dopey, eso le causó una gran depresión - tenía toda la atención de las tres - cuando tenía 11 años ya no lo aguantaba más, Piper y yo no lo dejábamos solo te acuerdas - Lonnie asintió - pensábamos que si no estaba con nadie... se, se s-suicidar-ría -

Todas nos quedamos asombradas, nos fuimos a dormir aunque me costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente me levante antes que las demás y me fui a desayunar. Al llegar me extraño no ver a Doug esperándome para comer juntos, pero él jamás se lo perdería es nuestro momento. Cuando llegó el resto del grupo, cada vez me preocupaba más, hasta que decidí buscarlo a su cuarto, mientras recorría los pasillos escuché mucho ruido muy fuerte fuera, al salir vi a los de ayer pegándole una paliza a... ¡DOUG!

\- ¡Dejadle en paz! - grite intentando alejarlos de él sin mucho éxito, me dieron un empujón tirándome al suelo

\- ¡APARTAOS! - apareció Jay por la puerta y todos salieron corriendo. Yo le acaricié la mejilla, él estaba temblando, escupía sangre y parecía tener varios huesos rotos.

\- ¡Llama a quien sea! - las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

Jay fue corriendo, al cabo de un minuto llego el hada madrina y esta llamo a la ambulancia. Se lo llevaron al hospital, yo me fui para el hospital, cuando pasaron 5 horas el médico salió y fue a hablar con sus padres.

Ya era por la tarde y me había dejado entrar. Estábamos los dos hablando hasta que en la tele salió una noticia.

"La reina Blanca Nieves a declarado que si no hacen nada por la reciente paliza que le propinaron a su ahijado y por la seguridad de todos los no hijos de héroes su reino ,el más grande en cuanto a terreno y uno de los más productivos de Auradon, dejará de formar parte de los Reinos unidos de Auradon, seguiremos informando las últimas novedades aquí en Auradon TV"

\- No, no, no... - Doug se llevo el brazo que podía mover a la cabeza - la que he liado -

\- No fue tu culpa - dije acariciando su pelo, él se acurrucó en mi mano y le besé. Escuchamos una tos, nos separamos y al mirar a la puerta vimos a su familia. Su padre vino y me estrecho la mano efusivamente

-No eres muy guapa para mi primo - dijo el hijo de Happy, recibiendo automáticamente una colleja de parte de Grumpy.


	4. Realidad paralela 1-2

**Nota de autor:**

**No me sé tu nombre: Ahora sí es entendible. Muy buena narración y perspectiva de los personajes, aunque lamentablemente tu escritura no se libra de algunos errores.**

**Cada oneshot parece el inicio para una historia. Es una lástima que en lo mejor se corten, ya que se podría sacar un buen Devie que es tan infravalorada incluso para el fandom de inglés.**

**Yo: Gracias por tu comentario, si no hubiera sido por ti no me habría dado cuenta del fallo, también cabe destacar que este libro lo empecé hace dos años en Wattpad y quería probar aquí resubiendo la historia de one shots y que realmente se me hace difícil publicar en Fanfiction, tiene un sistema muy raro de escritura.**

Había pasado una semana desde que elegimos el mal en la coronación de Ben, cuando Maléfica llegó y Mal le dio la varita capturó a muchos de los héroes que habían en la sala, también atrapó a algunos escuderos como los siete enanitos, ya que mi madre se enfadaría al saber que pudo haberse vengado de no ser por ella.

Ahora estoy en el castillo de los ex-reyes, los cuales escaparon junto al Hada Madrina y sus hijos. Estaba leyendo una revista de moda, esta ya tenía que ser la catorceava revista que me leo hoy, que asco que mi madre no me deje leer otra cosa.

Cuando vi que mi madre llegó de las mazmorras y se iba a darse un baño me dispuse a bajar. Lo que alguna vez fue el cuarto de juegos de Ben Maléfica lo amplió y renovó con la ayuda de sus renovados poderes.

Cogí un bocadillo y bajé por las escaleras, en la primera planta de las mazmorras estaban Blanca Nieves y los Enanos, el resto de su familia consiguió escapar junto con Audrey, todos menos Doug, que lo atraparon mientras ayudaba a sus primos a escapar.

Dopey lloraba a mares, el resto de enanos y Blancanieves trataban de calmarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos, aceleré el paso y seguí bajando, en la segunda planta habían dos celdas en una estaban Aurora y Felipe y en la otra celda estaban Mulán y Lonnie.

Shang y sus hijos varones estaban en el palacio de los Hunos, probablemente siendo torturados.

Lonnie se tapaba los oídos mientras lloraba, seguí bajando hasta llegar al final donde estaba Doug, desde lo de la coronación no me volvió a hablar, ni a mirar.

Pensaba que elegir el mal era lo correcto, pero ahora no estoy tan segura.

Cogí del botiquín unas vendas, agua oxigenada y materiales para curar las heridas que le provoca mi madre a modo de tortura desde que "ganamos", ella dice que la tortura es para todos, para él por meterme en la cabeza las estúpidas ideas de que "soy más que una cara bonita" y para el resto el escuchar los gritos desgarradores de él siendo torturado, a veces es una tortura para nosotros también, porque los gritos de dolor se escuchan desde arriba.

Cuando llegué la imagen era sobrecogedora, Doug estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de cortes y moratones, al verme, temblando se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda, la cual tenía moratones muy preocupantes. Me senté a su lado e intenté acariciar su mejilla, pero apartó la cabeza.

\- Doug, déjame curarte - tenía un nudo en la garganta y me costaba hablar, encima Doug no había dejado que le curara desde que mi madre empezó con su tortura - por favor -

Unas lágrimas salieron sin permiso de mis ojos, pero sabía que allí era el único sitio donde podría llorar sin que mi madre me regañe, me di la vuelta y empecé a sollozar en silencio. Escuché un ruido detrás de mí y acto seguido noté unos brazos envolviéndome, me recostó en su pecho, tensándose debido al dolor, abrí los ojos y lo que vi me hizo llorar más, él tenía en su brazo marcado en la piel la palabra "Zwerg" que todavía sangraba, lo mire a la cara y vi los claros signos de desnutrición.

\- Lo siento -

Él me abrazó más fuerte, pero seguía sin hablarme, pero al menos me miraba.

Cogí el agua oxigenada y el paño limpio y empecé a curarlo. Él me miraba fijamente a los ojos como intentando adivinar cuales eran mis intenciones, en un momento acarició mi rostro limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas, acurruqué mi cabeza en su mano y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Él pegó su frente a la mía y con un hilo de voz preguntó - ¿Por qué? -

\- No lo sé, tal vez pensaba que era lo correcto, soy una idiota - él me volvió a recostar en su pecho y besó mi frente - lo siento -

\- Será mejor que te vayas - me descompuse al oír eso, me odia - no querrás que tu madre te encuentre aquí ¿verdad? -

No quería irme, pero tenía razón si mi madre nos ve será peor para los dos. Le di el bocadillo y me fui. Al llegar a la primera planta, la familia de Doug volvió a verme, pero esta vez sin la comida, con el paño con el que curé a Doug y mi vestido con algo de sangre. Subí, para volver a bajar con algo de comida para los presos.

\- ¡MONSTRUO! ¡Qué le habéis hecho! - grito Blancanieves al borde del llanto

Me fui de las mazmorras a mi cuarto, el cual compartía con Mal, al llegar estaban todos y no pude evitar desplomarme ahí mismo.

\- E, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Mal soltando su cuaderno de dibujos, yo no respondí solo seguía llorando en voz baja

\- Evie ¿qué ocurre? - pregunto Carlos sentándose a mi lado y Mal se sentó al otro

-Nada, tengo que darme un baño - dije secándome las lágrimas

\- Venga puedes confiar en nosotros - dijo Jay - no se lo diremos a nadie -

\- ¿No sentís que a lo mejor no tuvimos que elegir el mal?

\- ¿A qué viene eso? - dijo Mal mirándome extrañada - es por el enano, si quieres le dijo a tu madre que... -

\- ¡NO! - no deje que acabara de hablar - ¿Alguna vez habéis bajado a las mazmorras? ¿Alguna vez habéis visto como que Doug después de la tortura de mi madre? - Los tres negaron

Ahora acompañada de ellos tres nos dirigimos a las mazmorras, mientras bajábamos las escaleras no podían mirar a la celdas, ver la angustia tan de cerca no era agradable, incluso Mal que intentaba hacerse la mala no podía mirarles directamente, al llegar a bajo del todo entramos a la celda de Doug, los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por el estado de este, él todavía comía el bocadillo que le había traído.

\- ¿Por qué estas comiendo? ¿Nos has robado? - dijo Mal intentando sonar mala - Jay enséñale a no robarnos -

Jay intentó rechistar, pero Mal le lanzó su mirada enfadada y él solo pudo hacer lo que decía. Jay lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, Doug sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero lo único que hizo fue mirarme.

\- No lo hagas - dijo con un hilo de voz, de verdad me sobrecogía verlo así

\- Jay - dijo Mal en tono seco, él aludido puso el puño en posición, pero no le hizo nada solo lo soltó, lo que no sabíamos es que al soltarlo el caería, al no poder no sostenerse.

\- ¡Doug!- grité en un susurro y rápidamente me dirigí hacía él, Mal también se asustó

\- ¿Harás lo mismo si atrapan a Ben? - preguntó todavía en el suelo, Mal no respondió –

\- Acaso sabes dónde está - dijo Mal seria él simplemente asintió dejándonos atónitos - dímelo, o te mataré -

\- Creías que solo me torturaban por ser el "hijo de Dopey" - respondió sin apartar la vista - si muero la siguiente en ser torturada será Lonnie, escuché hablar de eso a tu madre -

Jay se descompuso al oír eso, antes de que nadie hablase escuchamos a mi madre bajar, Doug solo le dijo a Jay que lo golpeara para que ella no sospechara.

\- Vaya, vaya... - dijo mi madre al vernos con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro- que os trae por aquí, ¿también os divierte torturarlo? - nos miramos entre nosotros - genial toma mi princesita malvada - dijo dándome su daga - vamos a divertirnos -

Él seguía tirado en el suelo, yo me subí encima suya, mi madre me hizo el gesto que le clavara el cuchillo en la muñeca, giré mi cabeza hacía él, me miraba directamente a los ojos, si fuera por mi ni me hubiera subido encima, pero mi madre me mataría si no lo hago, él asintió con la cabeza ligeramente para que empezara y así hice.

Al principio solo lo roce para que sangrara un poco, pero mi madre empezó a gritar que no fuera tan blanda, él seguía sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos, y a mi pesar tuve que apretar la daga sobre su muñeca provocando él que empezara a temblar, se le notaban las venas del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no gritar. Tendría que haber estado así un buen rato por la cara de satisfacción de mi madre, pero Maléfica la llamo y ella tuvo que irse escaleras arriba.

\- Lo siento, lo siento... - dije lanzando la daga a la otra punta de la celda, miré a atrás y Carlos ya tenía lo necesario para curarlo, cuando ya vendé su herida recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y él acarició mi espalda

\- Okey, ¿qué haremos para regresar el esplendor de Auradon? - dijo Mal sentándose al lado de Doug, seguida por los chicos


End file.
